


The Star Crossed Lovers of Kingsman

by turonegerton



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 2nd POV, Happy Ending, Harry and Eggsy are oblivious, Harry as Arthur, M/M, Self-Insert, Unexpected matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turonegerton/pseuds/turonegerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Kingsman candidate you've heard rumors around the secretive spy organization but one rumor about a pair of lethal agents made you curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star Crossed Lovers of Kingsman

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little experiment I'm doing with 2nd-person POV.
> 
> Unbetaed as always.

The first time you heard about The Star Crossed Lovers of Kingsman, a fellow candidate told the tale. It was the first night in the dormitories and rather than immediately going to sleep, the candidates sized each other up. Some bragged about their connections to Kingsman, others spread rumors of how lethal the agents were. The strangest rumor came from Wallace (who you eventually found out to be the plant from the medical department), who spoke of a pair of agents that moved as one, graceful in combat. “The worst part about all of this was that they were oblivious for each other’s feelings,” he chuckled.

Most people shrugged off the rumor, it was silly after all. But the thought lingered in your mind. You knew there was a hint of truth in the words. You wouldn’t admit it to anyone else but something about love in the world of espionage made your heart flutter. You gave Wallace a small smile and a lighthearted joke about the Lovers and went to bed.

***

A few nights and less candidates later, you were on your nightly run around the estate field when you caught a glimpse of them. They were silhouettes across the field, sauntering like people would in a park. You immediately felt guilty, like you were intruding in their time alone despite the fact that they never noticed you. You hurried back to the room and never told anyone about your quick encounter.

In subsequent nights you eagerly looked forward seeing them. Over time the rumor turned into motivation, hoping to be as deadly as the two of them one day.

***

“Now’s the best time to ask me any questions you have about Kingsman, but keep in mind that I will most likely answer with a ‘Confidential’,” Roxy, your mentor, smirked as she sipped her drink.

A part of you hesitated as you stared down the bottom of your glass. It wasn’t because you didn’t trust Roxy, you’ve known each other since your time together in prep school. You simply thought that the question you had in mind was childish.

She lightly shoved your shoulder, “I know that look. Go on then, spit it out.”

You sighed, “Do you know about the rumor of The Star Crossed Lovers?”

“Who?”

You explained to her about the rumor, “They’re some sort of myth around Kingsman. They’re these two agents who apparently love each other so much. They seem like one person when they’re in a mission because they seemed to know everything about the other person. They’re always by each other too. The only problem is they don’t know about the other person’s feelings. I think I’ve seen them a few times, walking around the field at night.”

Realization dawned on her face, followed by a frown, "So that’s what they’re called now. I wouldn’t exactly call them The Star Crossed Lovers. But yes they are powerful out on the field. But it's a rare occurrence since the one is always too busy.”

“So you know who they are then?”

“Of course.”

“Will you tell me?”

“Of course not.”

You whined as you threw a pillow at her. She only laughed, “I’m sure you’ll find out soon.”

***

“Welcome to Kingsman, Gawain,” Arthur held out his hand.

You grinned and shook his hand, completely in awe over meeting the leader of the organization. Roxy stood next to him proudly, giving you a wide smile. There was a knock on the door and you turned around to see a young man, dressed in an impeccable suit with his hair parted similarly to Arthur. “Ah Egs- Galahad, meet our new agent Gawain,” Arthur motioned him towards you.

“I’ve heard so much about you from Rox’,” Galahad said. “Can’t wait to work with you Gawain. Name’s Galahad but I go by Eggsy.”

After he introduced himself he briefly talked to Arthur. You noticed how Arthur’s features softened when Eggsy talked and how Eggsy often touched Arthur’s arms, his hands lingering longer than you thought was normal. You saw how their smiles were different from the ones they gave you, far more intimate.

Oh.

***

You stood in front of Merlin’s door, unsure of whether or not to enter. The two of you weren’t exactly on good terms throughout the training, often lashing at him whenever he put the candidates’ lives in danger. It always resulted in multiple laps around the field long after the other candidates went back inside.

Before you could sprint away you heard a muffled voice, “Don’t just stand there. Come in.”

You took a deep breath before opening the door. Merlin turned around his seat, pleasantly surprised, “Gawain is there something you need?”

You blinked a few times, shocked by his nonthreatening response. When you didn’t reply Merlin asked nonplussed by your reaction, “Is this about the two idiots, sorry, unsuspecting lovers?”

You replied slowly, “Yeah. How did you-“

“Lancelot told me,” Merlin adjusted his glasses. “I’m assuming that you know who they are.”

“Is it Arthur and Galahad?”

“Yes.”

“Has anyone told them? I was sure they would’ve seen how much they love each other by now, they’re completely obvious.”

Merlin huffed, “They’re idiots. They’re too scared to confess, like they’re walking on broken glass. Many agents before you have tried to get them together but to no avail.”

“What about you?”

He merely shrugged, “I don’t care. Their field performances haven’t faltered so it doesn’t matter”

“I’ve heard from Roxy about how you and Arthur are best friends, don’t you want to see him happy?” you asked.

Merlin laughed coldly, “I live in agony because of him. Every night he whines in my office and it’s always about how he can never get Eggsy.”

“If they’re together then you won’t have to hear his complaints anymore.”

Merlin paused and gave your words some thought. Suddenly he started typing on his keyboard, “I’m assigning you and Galahad to a mission in two days. You’ll be supporting him.”

You smirked in victory.

***

You expected the mission to be easy. Even Merlin said it was a simple grab. But as you carried an unconscious Eggsy towards the waiting Kingsman jet, you wondered what went wrong.

The two of you grabbed the intel and ran back to your transportation, until you found yourself surrounded by guards. They were too much and you managed to scrape by as you ignited your surroundings in flames with your lighter. Merlin screamed directions in your glasses as you groaned under Eggsy’s weight.

By the time you’ve reached the jet, he had lost a lot of blood. You tried to cover the wounds, whispering I’m sorry repeatedly.

When you reach the Kingsman grounds you were greeted with Arthur and a dozen nurses rushing for Eggsy. You stayed behind, unable to look Arthur in the eye. It wasn’t until after your debrief with Merlin and a quick shower that you visited the medical wing. The nurses told you that Eggsy was currently under a coma and they weren’t sure when he would wake up.

When you entered Eggsy’s room you found Arthur standing next to Eggsy’s bed, holding his hand as he rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. Eggsy looked far better than the last time you saw him, despite his pale complexion. Before you could leave them in peace Arthur said, “It’s not your fault.”

“I was supposed to help him and I failed,” Tears were trying to escape from your eyes.

“The information we had around the base was incorrect, we didn’t know there would be a trap waiting for you two.”

You noticed that he didn’t held Eggsy’s hand anymore. Arthur continued, “Eggsy would’ve been proud of your quick thinking. You didn’t fail him, you saved his life. Now if you’ll excuse me I have some business to attend to.”

He gave you a small nod before leaving the room.

Weight lifted off your shoulders when he forgave you but you still felt a slow simmering rage underneath his calm façade. You were a bit sorry for the people who would soon face Arthur’s wrath.

***

You visited Eggsy as much as you could between your missions. More often than not, Arthur was already in the room, either reading a novel or simply staring at Eggsy. You hoped that Eggsy would wake up and finally see how much Arthur loved him.

Unfortunately he woke up when Arthur was in the middle of a mission.

You were in the reading a mission file when you heard a small groan next to you. You called for the nurses when you saw his eyes flutter open and told Merlin to alert Arthur. Needless to say Arthur finished in record time and would return to headquarters immediately.

Meanwhile you kept Eggsy company, apologizing numerous times the moment he woke up and told him everything he missed during his three months in bed.

“So Harry visited me the most,” he said.

“Yeah he seems to care a lot about you,” you nodded.

Eggsy shrugged as he sipped his tea, “He cares for all his agents.”

“I don’t know Eggsy, it looks like you’re his favorite,” you chuckled.

When Eggsy didn’t reply you looked at him, “You do realize he loves you, right?”

He scoffed and avoided your gaze, “Don’t know what you’re on about.”

“Come off it. You know you just don’t want to admit it,” you replied. “Also like how you don’t want to admit that you love him too.”

“No I know I love him,” he sighed in defeat.

“Then confess to him already,” you exasperated.

He rolled his eyes, “Look it ain’t exactly easy telling Harry-“

“Telling me what?”

Arthur stood by the door in his bloodied suit slightly out of breath, as if he ran here the moment he landed. Eggsy sat still, fear written all over his face. Before you could stop the words coming out of your mouth you replied, “That he loves you.”

Arthur’s eyes widened as you clasped your hands over your mouth. A heavy silence fell on the room. As soon as you recovered you gave a weak excuse, “I should go. I have to prep for my um, mission,” and bolted out of the room.

***

When you returned from the mission, there was a different feeling in the air. You found out through Roxy and several others that Harry and Eggsy were more inseparable than ever. They were repeatedly called The Star Crossed Lovers by everyone, which didn’t help the matter at all and only seemed to fuel their attraction towards each other. Merlin was more than annoyed by the two’s antics, especially since he found them tangled together many times in different rooms, naked.

Though when you watched Merlin’s screens as they fought through waves of enemies you couldn’t help but smile at how at ease the two of them were, so much that Merlin didn’t need to bother warning them about any incoming attacks since they seemed to sense each other’s movements and acted accordingly. They truly were one.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcomed on my [tumblr](turonegerton.tumblr.com)!


End file.
